


Kindness (and other virtues)

by mozaics



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Claudette Morel is a gift, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaics/pseuds/mozaics
Summary: Kazan Yamaoka lived a hard life before the realms, few had ever shown him kindness. It's something he finds in this new hell from a certain starry eyed Botanist.
Relationships: Claudette Morel & Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit, Claudette Morel/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend that got me into this ship incidentally. I've been thinking about this ship and an idea for a fic like this for such a long time and never knew what to do! So really this is the really rough draft of a fic I don't really expect to go anywhere with.

Kazan could have mourned for the state of ruin that Yamaoka estate was in when he first emerged from the fog and found his way there. But he did not, though the state of his grandchild made him shed a tear or two that he had long since forgotten he had. Rin had been wary of him at first , he did not blame her. Instead of pushing his welcome, he set about to fixing their ancestral home. 

He started with the house, repairing the doors to the best of his ability. He wasn’t a carpenter, but he did a well enough job. Rin had approached after watching him shuffle around for days. She takes to the task of cleaning easier than he does. She had told him her mother had been sickly, she would do all the housework in her stead. Kazan didn’t ask much after that, it seemed any topic of her past life would send the girl spiraling into a rage rivaling his own. He could not begrudge her of that, as he was prone to the same inclinations.

Under their combined toil, soon the place was more of a home than it ever was before. Kazan noticed it was different in trials, constrained and all the dilapidated houses down the hill were gone, replaced by high stone walls and cold metal gates out into the woods that should lead to the shrine. Kazan didn’t understand this place, nor the curse that he was under. He simply stewed in his regrets, his rage, and when he was lucid enough he would help his granddaughter. He was determined not to be the father she cursed between screams when she dissolved away to rest and nightmares plagued her still.

He takes trials more often now, slaying the weaklings that he came across. He had no reservations when it came to them, as most were foreigners. There were only two that spoke his language at that. The Racer, who had chased into the fog, who he could sometimes see his granddaughter in her fierce eyes. And the Teacher, who was pulled into this realm when Rin was. Outside of trials, he rarely encountered them; The Teacher was too afraid of the place to wander about, and The Racer had no interest in trying her luck against him when she didn’t have to it seemed.

His fellow killers were more than eager to give him a wide berth, the only one that ever bothered to test his patience was the one that had been here longer than any of them. The Trapper was a big man, rivaling even himself, and Kazan knew to avoid his realm least they both end up with wounds that neither wanted to deal with. It was easy enough to wander his own realm, exploring architecture that he was familiar with and that he wasn’t. Solitude was just well enough, giving his mind time to rest and recover from the blood rage that seemed to swamp him. He explores, ducking in and out of homes, that made up the little village that surrounded the estate, taking what he could that might bring a smile to his granddaughter's tear stained face. He had turned to leave when he saw a minute flash of pink out the corner of his eye. The fog is still thin, and The demon does not call and whisper thoughts of rage and revenge in his mind. He cannot fathom why a survivor would roam here, they never get any visitors. He suspects it is the Racer, come again to try her luck where she does not belong.

He follows, turning the corner with no hope for stealth , but surely some element of surprise. But where he expects to find the woman who smells of metal and oils, he finds someone else. He knows her, though no real name comes to mind. Bent over the flowers in an abandoned yard, dark skinned and hair like rope. She’s pretty, his mind supplies suddenly, much prettier than when she’s in trials and she skitters and hides like a little rabbit. 

She’s picking at the flowers, studying them with a large smile before storing them in a little bag at her side. He cannot help but move closer, there is no masking his footsteps but he is thankful for forgoing his heavier armor for once. The rattle surely would have startled her, sending her scurrying away back to her little hiding spot. He’s just on her when she finally turns around, and Kazan can see her dark eyes. It takes a moment for her to reach his face, and when she does, he can see that she has to strain her neck even then. She’s small, much smaller than he ever was, and though Kazan can say the same thing about many of the people he meets; Something about her and that small fact sets his blood on fire, not with the familiar churn of rage but with something different and perhaps smoldering.

“I’m sorry! I got lost and j-just saw the flowers” She begins, and if Kazan hadn’t already smelled the fear and nervousness that wafted from her, he could definitely hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. “P-please don’t hurt me, I’ll l-leave!”

Kazan is quick to step in front of her, blocking her path when she moves to flee. A shake of his head, to get his point across; Though he can see the way that she trembles, as though she expects cruelty from him at any moment. But he has no inclination to do so, what pleasure would he find in harming the little bunny anyway. He killed indiscriminately in trials, but from what he had seen of her, she was brave and she was kind. His honor held strong, his cruelty didn’t often extend to women, much less this one. “行かないで、ウサギ.”

The deep set of his tone seems to make the small woman shake, but there is obviously nothing they can do. The poor girl had no hope of moving him if he did not want to move. He steps closer, and she takes a step back until she’s flush against the tree she was picking weeds from. He does not reach out to touch her, instead turning his many eyes toward the trees. This close, he can smell her easily through his mask, hints of flowers he cannot name and the under hints of fear. But there is only confusion on her face now, especially as he uses his great height to snap a branch from the tree. He brings the fruit and leaves all down for her to see. 

“枇杷葉” he speaks once more, from within the mask it sounded demonic; he never quite noticed it till now. 

The girl reaches out to take it, hesitant fingers brushing his and bringing lingering warmth that seemed to spread across his hand. “Oh... _Eriobotryae Folium_ _?_ Loquat, I think?”

He nods, listening to her ramble instead of talking or responding further. Her eyes seemed to light up, her fingers going about picking the fruit and leaves to place in her bag. He grunted, when he was sure he was finished, tilting his head toward another overgrown patch of land. She has to crane her head around him to see, he points once more to the flowering weeds just over the way. 

“Is that _Equisetum Arvense_ _?_ I didn’t even notice it!” Her eyes are still sparkling, and Kazan cannot smell even a bit of fear in her scent.

He doesn’t stop her from rushing over, shadowing her footsteps. When she finishes plucking all that she needs (he notices that she thoughtfully leaves some, the plucked stems will no doubt grow back), she looks at him with a kind smile on her face. “Thank you! This horsetail should feed most of us for a while.”

He nods, smiling under his mask though he cannot see. He understood her well enough, and he supposes that’s thanks to his granddaughter’s diligent lessons when she had the energy. He notices that her bag is definitely twice as full as when he first found her, and when she stood now she seemed a bit more closed off. She was thinking of leaving, and he had nothing else to show her to keep her in this little peace of her realm. 

“I really need to get back now.” She speaks softly, looking up at him. For a moment it seemed like she was looking through his mask right at his bare face. “I’m really appreciative of you showing me this stuff, but I need to get back.”

For a moment, there is only his breathing heard between them. He briefly considers what would happen if she didn’t make it back, if he killed her on the spot. It is a violent thought, one that is almost a surprise to himself. He does not want to hurt her, she is kind enough to him and he has had little of that since taking up his father’s sword.

He holds out a hand, one he doesn’t expect her to take, after all he has only offered her a few moments of kindness after so much cruelty. She stares at it, and when Kazan is about to rescind the offer, she finally reaches out to take his. Her long fingers are delicate and soft. They contrast heavily against his heavily calloused blue palms. He is delicate when he finally closes his fingers around hers. He didn’t want her to get lost, but there was an ulterior motive. The rare contact, the rare chance to feel somewhat human as he grew more inhuman with every trial.

He takes her back down the hill, till the empty houses turn to rubble and are edged in black mist. He is sure to stop at the fog bank, there is no reason for him to travel deeper into the fog. The entity has not called him away to a trial, and he had to get back to Rin soon enough. 

Part of him wants to hold on, when her hand starts to slip out his; so he does. She looks back at him, confusion on her face rather than fear. She’s pleasant to look at, but her kindness endured him to her. The soft smile she offers him, was unlike anything he ever had before. Most of his relationships dissolved when he went on his crusader, and his marriage had been political. He didn’t have much in the way of companions, and it seemed that she didn’t have to do much to endear herself to him. Was he that wanting?

He grunts, unsure how to get his point across in a way that was understood to both of them. 

“Hey” The botanist speaks suddenly, her mouth still smiling. It seemed that she took some pity on the man. “I-if you can show me more of those plants, I’ll come back and visit, okay?”

It takes him a moment for him to process her words, but he is happy enough with the arrangement when he does. It was a good enough arrangement, he could probably coax Rin out to socialize as well. Kindness was new to their family, and he felt that they both could benefit from it. 

Finally, he allows her to slip her slim fingers out of his own. He stands along the fog bank, watching as the girl disappears into the fog without a single glance back. He does not linger after she’s gone, instead turning on his heel and ascending back up the incline to the estate. Today he thinks that he will work on the shōji doors more, and show Rin the pots he had scavenged nearby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly ! Hi hope youre safe. I actually drew some pieces of this ship that I posted on my [tumblr](https://fkaempath.tumblr.com/post/614145309258481664/claudette-really-brings-all-of-the-big-boys-to-the) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/fkaempath/status/1245133628683755520). I super new to this fandom, so i'm trying to make all the friends I can chew on! You guys are free to contact me and leave requests there if you have any on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Still not proof reading these things because one they leave my head, i want nothing to do with them haha. I'm gonna post some requests and update my other fic here in a bit, this whole situation and pandemic has been sapping me recently and for all the free time I have I haven't gotten around to writing a single word yet. Yuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The chilling rain of the Red Forest fell heavily and the way it bounced off heavy armor was almost melodic in the eerie quiet of the trees. Kazan’s trials were almost always a success, though he held a great loathing for realms that were not his own. The home of the rabbit woman and the priestess could rival his own in terms of vegetation, but never in beauty. He held no qualms with watering the soil with blood and forging himself on the screams of the weaklings that were offered up to him. 

The Entity purred, pleased with his performance as it collected the last hooked survivor back into its waiting misty maw. He did not aim to please her, but more often than not his diligent performances saw him on her good side. This would grant a boon to his family, more time and material to further repair his legacy and family home. Rin would be ecstatic. 

He turned to leave, as he held no interest in staying in the forest longer than he had to. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the behemoth of a woman exiting the refuge of her somewhat dilapidated dwelling. They had never clashed, and Kazan knew she wasn’t keen on males in her territory especially. For all he knew of her, he knew she was the only one in her lineage and had survived the wilds all on her own at a young age. Pride tells him to ignore her, she would never be worth his time. A more respectful part of him tells him to bow, as he held respect for her toil. 

He compromises with his honor and his ego, inclining his head before allowing the black mist to swallow him and his footsteps. Before it swallows his vision as well, he sees the woman raise a grimy hand before she too disappears behind the veil. 

The Entity deposits him at the bottom of the hill, and Kazan begins the short climb up to the estate. He knows nothing of the traditions of Rin’s time, but he cannot help but wonder at the lives that used to occupy the houses around the estate. The village had changed, but Kazan remembered it the way it used to be. They are melancholy thoughts, but they occupy his mind with something beyond unending rage and desire for cruelty. The Demon is quiet in his mind, and that in itself is a boon. 

He also finds that he looks around for glimpses of pink fabric and dark skin. She had promised to come back, and though promises were easily broken; he believed that she was different, and strangely Kazan believed her when she said she would come back. 

The courtyard is quiet when he ducks under the gate. Typically there would be some light, but if rin has been spirited away for a trial, it would explain why the paper lantern was dark. He didn’t light it himself, instead trekking to shed his armor and his weapons. He resigns himself to work on the shōji, though the overgrown yard was starting to prickle at his nerves 

Halfway into his task, and he heard a rattle. Once, then twice, and then a lot more. He raised his head, a deep growl working its way through his throat. He stood, drawing in a deep burning breath. He assumes it was one of the little nuisances that ran down from their mountain or the lurking ghost. 

Anger simmered at the surface, but then he smelled her. Kazan doesn’t know when he commuted her scent to memory, but he knew that not many people smelled of flowers and soil. He paced his way to the hate, easily opening the rickety wooden door for the smaller woman. 

She is the same as the last time he saw her. Long hair framing a kind face. But still he was in awe of her. She came back. She really kept her promise to him. “W-whoa! Hey there big guy!”

He huffed, stepping away from the gate to allow her entry to the courtyard. He watched her hesitantly step inside, big eyes darting around. “Oh wow. I’ve never been here outside of a trial.”

Something in him preens, despite the overgrown paths and the broken railing and tiles, his ancestral home was still fairly impressive. Her awe fed his ego, filling his gut with a warmth he could not place. 

“Follow.” His deep voice obviously startled her, with the way her head suddenly whipped around to him. 

She shadows his steps, he’s pleased to hear her lighter footfalls under his own. She listens well enough, he could tell she did not want to be left alone. Kazan takes her back to the area he had been using to repair the storm doors and some of the inner doors.

“What’s that?” The girl asks, peering over Kazan’s shoulder once he sits himself down in the grass. 

“雨戸.” He gestures to the door easily, the wood was old and gnarled by the elements but still sturdy. He’d only have to patch a few holes and hope it slid well enough 

“A-Amado?” She repeats, watching his hands as he worked. Kazan didn’t mind, the girl’s undivided attention was appreciated — perhaps wanted. 

He nods, sharp eyes lost in the darkness of the mask but nonetheless he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The way she tilted her head as he worked his way down the line. Cleaning and repairing rotting holes, using broken doors for spare woods and nails. 

“Some of these paper ones have holes in it.” Claudette speaks quietly, but her voice carries he doesn’t find a sudden breaking of the silence intrusive or grating. Her quiet but curious tone was welcome, if she kept coming back for answers and looking at him with those eyes. “How are you going to fix them? You can’t just….leave them like that.”

Kazan knew she was right, but didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought that far. Most of the shōji that he repaired needed small patches or nails at the most . But there was a large number that was simply ripped or full of holes. He grumbled , an annoyed growl rising in his chest. He was typically receptive to these things, His father had said to accept challenges in stride. But as he grew more demonic, it was harder to keep his temper squashed and change annoyed him more often than not.

“Do you have any other paper? I don’t know if you can reuse the ripped...wet stuff.” Her voice is an oasis in the rising ire, though she still seems to shy away from him when he turns his mask toward her.

Kazan stands with a great sigh, casting his shadow on the kneeling girl as he stepped up onto the porch. The tatami is in tatters in some places, but he still slips off his straw sandals before ducking inside. He has to keep his head somewhat bent inside, but it’s easy enough to make his way to the Tansu in the corner of Rin’s frequent haunt. He had seen her pull a scrap or two out from the top most drawer, with a little pair of shears as well. He wasn’t well versed in the art of paper folding, so He had never bothered til now.

He takes the stack and the sheers, mostly because they were stored together. The decorated paper looks almost humorous laying in his big palm. But the girl doesn’t laugh when she looks up at him, his large form leaning over where she seemed to be picking at the weeds once more. She didn’t have idle hands, and always seemed to have something to distract herself with. It was an admirable trait. 

“紙.” He pauses, sneering under his mask. “P..Paper.”

She beams, which worries Kazan that she’s making light of his efforts to learn her language. If it were not for rin, he probably wouldn’t understand a word she was saying. But he recognizes the ways that she looks at him and the paper, similar to the way she looked at the loquat he plucked for her. Wonder, amazement, gratitude. It was a mixture of these feelings, and Kazan couldn’t think of a single moment where these emotions were offered up to him in his life. 

“Thank you! I figured that we could use paper to fill the holes. I don’t know what to do about the ones that are completely ripped…”

He didn’t either, but it was a topic for another time. He was mostly interested in what the girl was planning on doing. He watched her from his own projects, she kicked off her shoes before stepping up onto the porch. He couldn’t help but notice how delicate her feet were, even as she tucked them under herself. She had asked for a cup of water as well, which they could only get after digging the garden’s sōzu out from under overgrown vines. 

Her task is delicate, and what he thinks of is ornamental. But her motions are delicate, drawing his eye. The bending of her wrist, the curl of her soft fingers. She cuts shapes of flowers, big and small into the paper. She doesn’t use much of it, which Kazan is thankful for -- He already had to think of a way to make it up to Rin. But once preparations are finished, She moves on to sticking the flowers over the holes. 

He’s surprised with how well the paper sticks with just water, but more so surprised at the end result when she moves onto another section. By the time she runs out of the little paper flowers, Most of the holes have been patched and it’s time for her to go. 

“There we go!” She seems pleased with her handy work, bouncing on her knees. “I didn’t finish it all.”

When he hums thoughtfully in response, she seems to grown nervous. Those dark eyes hidden behind her thick hair as she seems to curl into herself. “I-if you want, I c-could come back and finish.”

He had thought that was a given, his head tilting to the side curiously. His silence seems to send the girl spiraling deeper into this sudden shyness. It was endearing, not to mention infectious. He wants to see all the emotions that she could give him. He could only be sure her rage, he hardly knew what the face under his mask looked like anymore. Kazan was sure that his little rabbit had enough emotions for both of them.

He nodded once, his word was final. He had no issues with seeing her again. He wanted to see her again. It was a relief, to be treated somewhat normally when the Gods had designed to turn him into this pitiful, cursed creature; a mockery of what he once was. It’s all worth it in the end, with the way that bright smile opens back up on her face. He was sure that if he had been rewarded with that smile everyday, he would have stayed home and worked for it. What use to him were the coming and going of others when he had something like that to look forward to. 

It’s a shocking sobering thought, his heart beating with and for something else besides rage and cruelty. Despite the blood under his nails, she still takes his hand when he stands to lead her back down the hill to the fog bank. He watches her go, feeling some sense of loss that he cannot quell (and that rises in him a great ire that he knows very well). He lingers, before turning to work his way back up the hill.

A dark mist rolls in, the sounds of sucking air and the echoes of past sobbing. His granddaughter was home. When he steps back into the courtyard he finds her admiring the repaired doors from the porch. The patterns are bright and glinting against the drab, making the area look playful, lively. 

She turns to him, surprised. “Did you do this, grandfather?"

He pauses, looking at the paper flowers, and thinks of the girl that had just left. His hand is still warm from where hers had been engulfed in his. He kicks off his sandals this time around, going to go find the yukata his grand daughter was hemming, it was one of his own but she needed something to wear on her scrawny blue limbs that weren’t dirt and blood soaked bandages. Even if the glass in her shoulders turns all her hard work to shreds over time. 

She hounds him, even though he doesn’t say anything. “It’s pretty! It’s really cute! I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing.”

He doesn’t say anything in his own defense, though the adjectives easily bring to mind someone else, and it most certainly isn’t himself or the paper flowers that catch lantern light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i love these two they are SOO cute, more like I'm writing them cute and it's getting to me! I'm working on getting big guy more comfortable with using English obviously. Them talking to each other is definitely like an mutual language lesson so that's what I was going for. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! If you want to get ahold of me or request something you can reach me on [tumblr](https://fkaempath.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/fkaempath) ! make sure to stay safe, and wear a mask if you can!


End file.
